Somehow You're There
by JazzyWest
Summary: End of NM. Edward is lost to the Volturi. Carlisle feels like everything is unraveling around him. Bella is learning to cope, and Rose is learning to love her. Everyone tries to live again. Sometimes people surprise you in ways you never imagine.


**Well, kiddos here's another story from yours truly! The first chapter or two will be real depressing, but it's essential. I hope you enjoy and review (:**

**Chapter One: Suicide**

**BPOV**

**The bells were chiming. I wasn't running fast enough. I had to find a way to move my legs faster. I wouldn't reach him in time. The red robes everywhere. I couldn't figure out where I was going anymore. I lost my way. After all of this I couldn't see the clock tower. Edward. I had to reach him. **

**I did the only thing left I could do. I screamed. A blood curdling, scare the shit out of everyone around you scream. I screamed his name it total desperation. I suddenly heard my name being called back. I had long since been crying, tears streaming down my cheeks. I screamed his name again, with new found hope that he had heard me. **

**The voice was getting closer when I realized it wasn't my beloved's voice calling back to me. It was a wind chime, sing song like voice. Alice. She had a red cloak over her and her scarf around her face. "Bella, we have to leave!" She pulled my arm urgently directing me back the way she came. "You found Edward? Is he alright?"**

"**No, Bella. I don't have time to explain right now, we have to leave!" But wait. If she didn't save Edward, why were we leaving? "Alice! We can't leave! We have to save Edward!" I tried to pull myself from her grasp but she was unrelenting. "I won't lose you too, Bella." She was shaking, her eyes glossed like she was about to cry, but I knew no tears would come.**

**She turned her face away again, looking forward and dragging me along with her. "Lose me…too." Those bells would forever signify the loss of my love. He was gone. My darling Edward. My love. Gone. That familiar hole was returning. But it didn't hurt as much. I suppose because I never really got him back. He left. And now, he'd never come back. It's just like the first time.**

**CPOV**

**We waited patiently at the airport for Edward, Alice and Bella to arrive. Well, I and Esme managed the patient part. Rose and Emmett were anxiously pacing around. Finally the doors opened and people began departing the plane. "Calm down you two." I called out to them and they reluctantly sat down.**

**Jasper jogged over to us, he had just arrived from where he and Alice had been staying independently from us. "They'll be out any moment." I told him and he stood next to my chair. "Something is wrong." He stated. Rose and Emmett jumped from their seats. "What?" **

"**I can feel Alice and Bella. Their both grieving." He looked down at his feet. "God, no." Rose fell into Emmett and he embraced her as she sobbed tearlessly. "Oh, Edward.." Esme covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to make a scene of her crying. I pulled her into my embrace. **

"**No. No. I can't deal with this. I can't." She stood and tried to flee at a quick pace without drawing attention. "Esme…" I watched her go and decided to leave her be. She obviously didn't want my comfort. "Jazz." Alice approached us. Jasper embraced her quietly. They had no need to speak. **

**Bella just stood beside her numbly. "I'll go get the bags." I volunteered. Emmett offered to go with me and we walked away. **

**APOV**

**I stood there with Jasper wrapped around me and looked over at Bella. She didn't move or look at anyone. She just stood there, broken. As much as I loved Edward and was pained over his loss, what killed me was watching Bella. I could see her heart break when she realized. I watched as Rose gripped her sides, sobbing to herself. She bit her lip and looked up at Bella. She suddenly closed the space between them and embraced her.**

"**Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm sorry Bella." She pleaded, desperately clinging to Bella. Bella finally seemed to blink and respond. She pet Rose's hair and cooed to her, "It's alright." She led Rose over to the chairs and sat down, letting Rose cry on her while she pet her hair and rubbed her back soothingly.**

**It was this moment that I realized how really and truly selfless this girl was. Bella had just lost the love of her life and was more worried about comforting my sister, who had always been a total ass to her, rather than grieving. "Oh, Bella." I finally gave in and cried into Jasper's jacket.**

**Carlisle and Emmett returned, Emmett managing to peel Rose away from Bella and swoop her up in his arms. He carried her out to the car as she sobbed. Bella came and grabbed the duffel bag she'd brought. Carlisle had mine, along with my jacket that I had carried. Jasper led me toward the car. I hated that he had to deal with all this grief and pain around him. **

**I rode with Jasper in his car and Bella went with Carlisle, Emmett and the mess that was Rosalie. When we returned home, Rose retreated to her room instantly and Emmett sighed. "It's gonna be hard for her to get over this. She's convinced it's completely her fault." Carlisle nodded, "Yes, I know."**

**Bella surprised me by speaking up. "Well, if Jacob had cared to clarify it was Harry's funeral and not mine he wouldn't have gone to the Volturi. It wasn't Rose's fault." She said with a flat voice, but said nonetheless. She walked upstairs and appeared to do the math, figuring that Rose's would be the next room after mine. **

**She entered without knocking and shut the door behind her. Emmett and Carlisle both looked shocked. Jasper looked skeptical. "What is it?" I asked him quietly. "It's just, she's being so calm and sensitive toward us, when we just left her the way we did. And the fact that she's not breaking down is extremely strange, though I can feel she's in immense pain."**

**Carlisle sighed, "Well, that's Bella. She loves us more than we deserve." He said then disappeared upstairs, presumably to wait for Esme to return. Unfortunately, I had yet to get the heart to tell him she wouldn't be returning. **

**BPOV**

**When I entered her room, Rose looked up from her pillow and her pain only seemed to intensify upon seeing me. I gave her a faint smile, trying to reassure her. I came over and crawled up on the bed next to the beautiful blonde vampire. "Rose, please don't cry on my behalf."**

**She looked at me incredulously. "Why shouldn't I? It's my fault you lost Edward. You should hate me!" She tried to yell, but her voice was strained. "Because it wasn't your fault. It was my friend Jacob's fault. He told Edward that Charlie was at a funeral, but didn't tell him it was Harry's, not mine. It wasn't your fault Rose."**

**I laid down with her and tried to soothe her. I eventually drifted off to sleep with my arms still wrapped around her. When I awoke the next day, the house was full of smells and I was alone, tucked under the covers. The sheets still felt cold so I knew I hadn't be alone long. **

**I slowly made my way over to the vanity where clothes were sitting neatly folded for me with a brush and hair band. "Well, they know me pretty well." I muttered. I changed and noticed the jeans were a little bit too long, so I rolled the bottom up. I realized that they were Rose's. Her clothes smelled like lilies and sunshine and the sea. I then brushed my hair then pulled it back. I went downstairs and smelt food. "Good morning." **

**To my surprise, Rose was smiling and looked like she'd recomposed herself since I fell asleep. "Thought the human would like some breakfast." She was going her best with the three pancakes she had on the griddle, Emmett fussing at her to stop moving them. **

"**You have to wait for the bubbles on top and the edges to pull away from the griddle, then you flip them." I told her, taking a seat at the island. "Oh, okay. I've never made pancakes before." She looked like it embarrassed her. I giggled a little at her face and she pursed her lips together at me. **

**Carlisle was missing. I gave Alice a questioning look, she lipped 'Esme' back to me. I had totally forgotten that she had taken off before even seeing us yesterday. Alice obviously didn't want to talk about it so I turned my attention back to Rose who had successfully flipped over the pancakes and Emmett was playfully cheering for her, earning him a smack on the shoulder.**

**It was so strange. I felt like I was in a parallel universe. Yesterday everyone was so broken, but today it seemed like everyone was sweeping up the pieces and trying to make an image out of it. I was still worried about Carlisle and Esme, but I felt sure things would work out.**

**Rose was sitting next to me, happily watching me devour her cooking. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until the food hit my stomach. Jasper was sitting over by the window reading, looking pretty content. Not jumping for joy or anything, but he didn't look miserable like yesterday. It must've been Rose and Em.**

**Alice was doodling something across from me. She seemed a little distant, but better too. When I finished eating, I went over to the sink and washed up the plate and silverware. Rose dried them and put them away. **

**CPOV**

**I had been sitting alone in my study for hours when I finally decided to call Alice up. "Yes?" She came in and sat down. "We're going to need to talk to Charlie." I must've reminded her or something because it seemed like I surprised her. "You're right. I'm just afraid telling her father will trigger the breakdown she's been avoiding. I'll go and talk to him and try to convince him to let her stay with us."**

"**Thank you Alice." I felt rather numb at the moment and was glad I didn't have to deal with Charlie myself. Maybe it was a little selfish to want Alice to deal with him, but I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. I just wanted my wife home.**

"**Carlisle." I looked up and noticed Alice was still there. "Yes?" She fidgeted. "Esme…She's not coming back." I felt like someone had a vice around my heart and was crushing it slowly. "Why? Can't I stop her?" I asked frantically thinking of some way I could track her down and convince her to come back to me. "I don't know. But she's decided she won't come back. And no, there's nothing we can do."**

**I was speechless. **


End file.
